


Bow on my panties

by orphan_account



Series: Take care of you [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Riding, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy wants you to taste him baby" Harry groans as Niall starts trailing kisses up his jawline. He still has his hands held down, so Harry can't even touch him the way he desperately wants to. "Well Daddys just going to have to be patient"</p><p> </p><p>Or Niall shows Harry how he feels about Daddy kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow on my panties

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! So this is part two to take care of you. You dont really need to read part one to get this one shot but it would make more sense if you did! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. X

"Baby" Harry coed into Niall's ear kissing across his jaw then over his cheeks. "No" Niall moaned as Harry nuzzled into his cheek and blowing a raspberry. Harry chuckled as Niall pulled him down to hide his face in his neck. "I'm sleepy" Niall mumbles making Harry smile at Niall's cuteness. "But I wanna make you breakfast baby" Harry whispered as he flipped around so he was lying on his back and Niall was nuzzled into his side. Niall smiles brightly opening his eyes. Harry leans down kissing his nose making the blonde laugh lightly. "I'm kinda sore" Niall mumbles making Harry frown. "Was I too rough? " Harry leans over Niall with one hand almost like a protective layer over the boy. 

"No not at all I really liked it Harry it felt amazing " Niall whispered his face slowly covering in a light blush making Harry uncontrollably smile at his beautiful boy. "I love it when you blush" Harry whispers kissing Niall gently before pulling away a little. "I loved your panties a little more though" Harry mumbles biting at Niall's lip. Making Niall gasp a little. Harry expected Niall to slap him gently on his arm what he really didn't expect was for Niall to look up smirking. "I like them too Daddy" 

Well fuck

~

Harry flips the bacon in the frying pan crisping it up just the way Niall likes it. Harry whistles a song he doesn't even recognize scratching a little at his stomach. He hears Niall making his way downstairs and smiles. He turns around ready to tell Niall breakfast is almost ready but the words don't come out. "Jesus christ Baby" Harry groans as Niall prances in wearing nothing but one of Harry's old dress shirts and a pair of black lacy panties. Niall smiles. "You made breakfast babe?" He sits down at the table, deliberately letting the dress shirt ride up his stomach. Harry stands staring with a spatula in his hand, he feels terribly aroused at the sight of Niall. Even though last night was the first time Niall had wore panties he seemed to like them. But not as much as Harry loved them right now. He cant help but bite down on his bottom lip, eyeing his boyfriend appreciatively. "Harry the bacons burning" 

~

Harry was extremely aroused. Niall had been teasing him all day . They were currently on their way to Liam's, he apparently wanted a 'fifa day', Harry had Niall underneath him they had been making out for about 15 minutes and things had started to get quite heated, when he had called, Harry was going to tell him that Niall wasn't feeling well (he defiantly didn't want to stay in to take Niall to their bedroom and rip those fucking teasing panties off with his teeth no, not at all) but Niall had shouted that of course they would come. Which is why Harry was now on his way to his best friends house with a boner and his stunning boyfriend who has decided to wear his tightest jeans, and that he was going to wear the lacy Panties Underneath. 

Harry felt like Niall was killing him, killing him slowly.  
He held a protective hand on Nialls thigh while they were driving, Niall was singing along to a band he liked, apparently it was their new album and he was currently obsessed with them. "Baby, were not staying long" Harry says over the song, Black heart or whatever, he wasn't really into it. But Niall stopped his constant singing to turn to Harry with raised eyebrows. He didn't say anything for a minute focusing back to the song. It was only when Harry pulled up at Liam's apartment block that he smiled a little reaching over to kiss Harry gently. Harry tried his hardest to not pull Niall over the gearstick and into his lap the boy had such an affect on him. Niall pulled away wiping at the bit on saliva on Harry's lips. "Whatever you want Daddy"  
Before Harry could react Niall had hopped out the car and was making his way to the door. Making sure to swing his hips a little more than usual. Harry groaned loudly his mind clouding with arousal and the need for Niall.  
The blonde defiantly didn't forget what Harry had mentioned about Daddy kink last night before they fell asleep. And he was taking advantage of it. Harry jumped out the car locking it before rushing after his boy. 

~  
If Harry could describe the past three hours in one word he would say Hell. From the minute they stepped foot in Liam's apartment the blonde had taken it upon himself to tease Harry every Chance he got.  
Harry and Liam has been playing Fifa, and Niall was in Harry's lap as always. He was small enough to curl up in Harry's lap quite comfortably, while Harry was focusing on winning the game. He took advantage of his position, making sure Liam couldn't see, before he brushed his hand against Harry's crotch. Harry reacted immediately, he jumped a little looking down at Niall with a expression that read "please god not here" Niall shrugged innocently laying his head back on Harry's chest. Harry was going out of his mind, he felt dizzy with want for Niall. Not that he didn't like spending time with Liam. He just really wanted to take Niall home and fuck him into the mattress. 

Things had only gotton worse when Zayn and Louis came with chinese. Harry couldn't take his eyes of the way Niall wrapped his lips around the spoon he insisted to eat with.  
"Harry you look like your mind fucking him" Liam had laughed as Harry stared at Niall as he was chatting to Zayn leaning over the counter. Deliberately giving Harry a amazing view of his ass. "Maybe because I am" Harry mumbled more to himself. He bit the inside of his cheek hard to stop himself from groaning as Niall bent down to pick up bits of rice on the floor. "Dude, don't say stuff like that about Niall when we're here" Louis says sitting down on the sofa beside Liam with a sigh rubbing hands over his jeans. "Yeah he's like my baby brother it's kinda creepy the way you're stari-"  
"I can't help it" Harry interupts Louis, nipping at Liam's arm to shut up as Niall walks in. "Harry I'm tired" Niall mumbles as he sits down on his Harry's lap kissing underneath his jaw. Louis and Liam share a look and Zayn smiles at the couple. "You wanna get going Baby?"  
Niall nods against Harry neck. He leans up to Harry's ear when the other boys start a conversation.  
"I wanna go home Daddy" Niall whispers as quietly as possible. Harry stiffins gripping Niall's hips as he nods quickly. He feels faint, he stands up taking Niall with him.  
"See you tomorrow boys" all the boys do is nod cuddling Niall one by one, "safe drive home lads " Zayn shouts after the two obvious boys as they make their way out the apartment.  
"Bet ya £30 they do it in the car-"  
"Louis what the hell!?" 

~

 

"Baby please stop" Harry moans at a stop light as Niall rubs him Hard through his jeans. He's bucking up desperately into Niall's hand, but the blonde giggles and pulls his hand away making Harry groan. "I swear to god Niall I will pullover and fuck you in the backseat" 

"Wouldn't be the first time Daddy"  
"Fucking hell Niall"  
~

When Harry first woke up this morning he didn't think he would end up like this. Niall was currently straddling him on their bed and grinding down Hard onto Harry. Their lips moved sloppily together, Niall sucked onto Harry's lip making the taller boy groan while he unbuttoned Nialls jeans. "Holy shit Niall you're fucking gorgeous" he growled as Niall reached down and rubbed him hard through his skinny jeans. "Feel how hard I am for you darling? Had me like this all day" Harry moans out kissing Niall harder. He tried to flip Niall over so he can undress him properly but Niall stops him by grabbing onto Harrys wrists and hitting them beside Harry's head. The green eyed boy feels himself getting even harder his eyes slowly feeling heavy with the need for Niall. "Baby let me-" 

"No Daddy, you're going to lay back okay? Just enjoy" Niall whispers biting down on his lip. Harry throws his head back as Niall starts slow grinding his hips in a figure of eight. Harry never knew how fucking hot Niall calling him Daddy would be but he never wants him to stop saying it. "Daddy wants you to taste him baby" Harry groans as Niall starts trailing kisses up his jawline. He still has his hands held down, so Harry can't even touch him the way he desperately wants to. "Well Daddys just going to have to be patient okay?" Niall says as he gently kitten licks at Harry's ear making the taller boy shiver with pleasure. "Fuck Niall" Harry moans loudly as the boy lays kisses on his neck. Both Niall and Harry love neck kisses. Harry could sit for hours just teasing Niall's neck with slow gentle kisses slowly turning the blonde into a moaning mess.

Right now though it seems the tables have turned. "Oh Baby shit you're killing me god" Harry moans loudly as Niall starts to suck a love bite under his ear, where his most sensitive spot is. "Can I mark you Daddy? Mark you like you mark me" Niall whines into Harry's neck. Harry thinks his body shuts down altogether at that sentence, so he responds best he can, he really wants to grab Niall's ass and kiss him but Niall's in control, and Harry's fucking loving it. His hands are still held down by the blonde and he knows he can over power Niall but he's enjoying this to much. "You can mark Daddy any way you want baby" Harry replies breaking off with a loud moan and Niall starts licking at his nipples. "If I let go of your hands Daddy will you promise to not move them from above your head?" Niall asks innocently biting and licking at Harry's sensitive nipples making Harry's eyes roll a little from pleasure.  
"I promise Baby, I swear" Harry breaths as Nialls hands leave his wrists. But he doesn't move his hands he leaves them where they are. 

Harry stares down at Niall as he licks gently at Harry's stomach muscles before laying wet kisses in there wake. His breathing has accelerated so he's panting. Niall is getting closer and closer to his boxers and Harry's been Hard for basically half the day, he doesn't think hes ever been more turned on ever. Well except for last night.  
"You're so Hard Daddy can't wait until you're inside me" Niall moans as he licks down Harry's happy trial. He slightly nibbles at Harry's v line and lays kisses just above Harry's boxers. 

Harry literally can't think straight. All he can think of is Niall and the beautiful pleasure his baby is giving him. He spreads his legs as Niall gets completely of his lap and starts to pull down Harry's boxers. He smiles, blushing slightly as Harry's dick literally bounces up and hits his stomach, aching and red and Niall honestly just wants to wrap his lips around him. "Please Baby I'm begging you do something you've teased me all night baby I need you Nia-oh fuck!" Harry shouts as Niall's familiar warm mouth takes him in. He chokes on a moan as Niall starts sucking his dick straightaway but then he pops Harry out his mouth jacking him off as he lays kisses all over his lengh he gently kitten licks at the head making Harry almost scream from the teasing and pleasure. He then takes in about 6 inches of Harry's cock, making Harry throw his head back and his back to slightly arch off the bed. Harry doesn't even care about Nialls rule of keeping his hands up as he gently grips at Nialls blonde hair. 

Harry looks down at Niall as the blonde starts bobbing his head slowly taking in more of Harry. "Look at Daddy Baby show me your beautiful face" Harry says through moans and sure enough Niall's eyes snap up to Harry. He stares at Harry, the eye contact driving Harry crazier, as he continues bobbing his head, his on hand holding onto Harry's thigh and the other is grasping the very end of harry's dick. Niall slides his lips of Harry with a pop making Harry moan from the sound alone."you taste so good Daddy" he whispers licking at his lips. 

Harry pulls Niall back into his lap and pulls his head up to crash there lips together. Harry licks desperately at Niall's lips and bites and sucks, until the blonde is now moaning.  
" I'm going to ride you so good Daddy" Niall whimpers against Harrys lips. "Let me see your pretty panties baby" Harry pleads pushing Niall's jeans down to his thighs, the black lace that contrasts beautifully with Niall's skin is on show. Niall sits up of Harry's lap a little tearing of his jeans and dropping them on the floor. They both had discarded there shirts befor they even made it to the bedroom.  
Niall sits back down on Harry's crotch with his lace covered plump ass making Harry groan loudly. "Fuck these panties were the best fucking thing I have ever thought of" Harry growls as he fingers at the lacy material. 

"Daddy was it naughty of me to finger myself open for you in Liam's bathroom?" Niall says innocently fingering at the bow on his panties whole staring into Harry's wide eyes.  
Harry hears a whimper fall from his own mouth. He leans forward kissing at Nialls neck. "So fucking naughty you dirty boy, you know I love opening you up"  
Harry starts pulling Niall's panties halfway down his ass so he has access to Niall's entrance. He gently presses a finger to Nialls hole, finding that he's open but still so fucking tight. Niall moans loudly as Harry presses his finger into him slightly. "I was going to sit on your face and let you lick me open" Niall says fighting of a moan as Harry gently thrusts his finger in and out all whilst kissing at the blondes neck.  
"We can do that later baby Daddy needs you to ride him" 

Niall nods as Harry removes his finger and gently takes off Niall's panties. "Ill take you tomorrow and buy you some thongs Baby" Harry sighs kissing at Niall's lips while placing panties some here on the bed side table.  
Niall nods reaching over Harry to collect the lube which is hidden behind the bedside lamp.  
Harry watches with hodded eyes as Niall squirts some on his hand before making contact with Harry's dick and rubbing the lube all over. Which makes Harry almost cum from the contact.  
Niall removes his hand and gently pushes Harry to lay on his back as he places himself over Harry's cock.  
"Been waiting all day for you to fill me up Daddy" Niall groans as he Grips onto Harry's lengh and slowly lowers himself down Harry's dick.  
Harry moans loudly gripping Niall's waist. "Fuck baby always so tight for me" 

Once hes fully adjusted, Niall starts rocking back and Forth  
Slowly building up a rhythm that has both of them moaning. Niall takes full control and starts to properly ride Harry his hands are leaving marks into Harry's chest but neither seem to care. Harry grips tight at Nialls waist praising him every few seconds. "Daddy!" Niall moans loudly as he feels himself getting close so he goes faster.  
Harry cant do much but moan out Niall's name. Hes never felt so good in his life. "Daddy sit against the headboard " Niall whines as he slows down his movements. Harry obliges, Niall sinks straight back onto his dick and rides him even faster. He has better leverage so he can go down Harder, making Harry go deeper and hit his prostate.  
Niall throws his head back his nails slightly burning Harry's skin. "Daddy Im gonna cum Harry fuck"  
"Cum for Daddy baby" Harry moans as Niall goes harder and faster, his thighs slapping against Harry's. Harry grabs two handfuls of Nialls ass rubbing the skin as he feels his orgasm fast approuching. "Daddy!" Niall moans loudy as he cums all over there chests untouched without a warning.  
Harry cums not 30 seconds after he shoves his head into Niall's neck moaning load as Niall rocks back and forth on him still. "Fucking hell Baby" Harry whispers kissing at Niall's lips deeply, slowly laying Niall down so he can pull out gently. "Love you" Harry says quietly kissing at Niall's flushed cheeks. "Love you to" 

 

~

Harry kisses at Niall's shoulders as Niall leans against his chest letting the hot water of there bath relax there muscles. "So I think you should be in charge of things to try in bed from now on" Niall mumbles smiling as Harry rubs gently at his sore thighs.  
"Tonight was amazing, just like every time" Harry sighs happily chuckling as Niall yawns adorably.  
"Tired beautiful?" Harry whispers kissing at Nialls hairline.  
Niall nods letting the smell off the candle Harry lit make him drousy. "Your going to have to carry me to bed my legs feel like spaghetti" Nialls replies as Harry chuckles.  
"Oh I will carry you over fire-" Harry starts but Niall's finger over his mouth stops him from continuing.  
"Shhh" he giggles cutely making Harry smile. 

"So I'm guessing you enjoyed Calling me Daddy yeah?"


End file.
